Gregory Likes Leather
by lordsexington
Summary: Sometimes Mycroft has to kill people, his choice outfit for this is leather. Gregory likes leather, smut ensues. Owned by BBC, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss.


Don't thank me until you read it. I could still screw it up royally.

Greg was sitting in Mycroft's living room watching telly when he heard the door open and shut. Greg smiled knowing it was Mycroft home for the night. He stood up from the couch and began to pad over to the front door where Mycroft was still standing, Greg assumed he was shucking out of his coat. What Greg found sent his blood curling like fire through his veins to settle low in his stomach.

Mycroft was standing at his front door wrapped in leather. He had been working on taking off his leather gloves when Greg caught him, he continued to try until Greg reached out pressing Mycroft's hands until they still.

Mycroft hadn't noticed when Gregory had walked up on him, but now he stood wide-eyed hoping Gregory wouldn't ask why he was in this leather outfit, what could he possibly say? _Oh, sorry love, I wear leather when I need to kill someone. Yeah that'll go over real well with a_ _D.I._

"Gregory," Mycroft started with a forced smile, "I didn't kn-"

His voice cut off in with a quick intake of breath when he felt Gregory stroking his leather gloved hands. Gregory was looking up at him with his pupils blown wide with lust. Mycroft smiled, it seemed his dear Gregory had a little leather fetish. _Perhaps I should indulge him, _Mycroft thought with a predatory grin.

Greg couldn't help himself; He had always found a man in leather to be particularly tantalizing. He found his fingers stroking Mycroft's leather gloves of their own accord and him staring up into Mycroft's eyes with lust, in his head he was screaming take me now, tie me to the bed and fuck me. Mycroft smiled at him and his breath caught, Mycroft began pushing Greg backwards, until Greg was pressed flush against the wall and his arms were forced above his head as Mycroft pressed into him.

"Gregory," Mycroft drawled looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why did you not inform me of your _needs_ before now?"

Greg flushed, he could hear his breath panting out of him in arousal and feel his erection at being pressed against a leather-clad Mycroft in his pants begging to be touched, but he couldn't do anything to stop himself. Greg decided he didn't want to talk about it; he pressed more fully against Mycroft and leaned close to his mouth to tell him.

"Less talking more kissing," Greg growled pressing his hips into Mycroft's and rolling them seductively.

Mycroft shuddered, god Gregory knew just the right buttons to push with him.

"Very well," Mycroft consented pressing Gregory's hands harder to the wall as his lowered his head to kiss Gregory with a bruising force.

Greg's hands clawed at Mycroft's to be free and Mycroft finally released him so his hands could wander his leather playground. Greg's hands stroked up and down Mycroft's leather-clad thighs in teasing motions that brought Greg's had close to Mycroft's throbbing erection and then away again.

Mycroft growled low in his throat at Gregory's teasing and pushed his hips harder into Gregory's so he could feel Mycroft's need. Gregory shuddered and broke away from Mycroft's kiss to trail kisses along Mycroft's jaw line and down to his neck.

Greg bit down gently on Mycroft's neck and sucked lightly while his hands stroked upward again, but this time instead of turning back when they were close to his lover's erection they went all the way grabbing Mycroft through his leather pants and squeezing gently.

Mycroft growled in Gregory's ear when Gregory squeezed him and pressed his throbbing member more fully into Gregory's skilled hand.

"I plan to ravish you right here Detective Inspector," Mycroft whispered into Gregory's ear bringing his mouth close afterward to suck at Gregory's earlobe.

Greg's mouth came away from Mycroft's neck on a moan when Mycroft started sucking his ear. Greg's head fell back against the wall as he whispered, "God yes," to the room in general.

Greg clutched at Mycroft's hair for purchase when Mycroft dipped his head to bite Greg's neck. Then Mycroft applied a generous suction and Greg thought he was going to come right there in that moment.

Mycroft was reaching to unbutton Gregory's clothing to explore Gregory's muscles when he felt hands on his leather vest pushing him back. Mycroft stepped away and was shocked at the sight of Gregory dropping to his knees in front of Mycroft and reaching for Mycroft's belt and zipper to his leather pants. Gregory unbuckled Mycroft's belt and unzipped his pants and was now reaching inside grasping Mycroft's hard member making Mycroft let out a tiny moan at the sight and feel. Gregory pulled Mycroft out and began to stroke him and Mycroft bit his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of it.

Greg was upset; Mycroft wasn't making any of his lovely noises to let Greg know he was enjoying himself, then Greg glanced up through his eyelashes and saw Mycroft staring down biting his lip to keep from moaning and Greg grinned wickedly, _playing games are we dear? I'll fix that, _Greg thought to himself as he sent Mycroft an evil grin before leaning forward and licking the head of Mycroft's cock.

Mycroft saw the smirk Gregory sent him and wondered what he was thinking about when he watched Gregory lean over and lap at Mycroft's erection. Mycroft threw his head back, neck arching as he moaned Gregory's name, Mycroft was quickly losing control of the situation.

Greg smiled glad he could affect Mycroft in this way and set to work squeezing at Mycroft's base and sucking on the tip of his erection. Mycroft was moaning his name and Greg looked up to meet Mycroft's eyes.

Mycroft looked down at Gregory to watch just as Gregory looked up. _Bad idea, _Mycroft thought to himself as Gregory looked up and met his eyes, smiling around the cock in his mouth. Mycroft nearly came then. Mycroft gritted his teeth to keep himself from coming just yet, no, he wanted to come in Gregory's fine arse not just in Gregory's talented mouth.

Mycroft grabbed Gregory's head and pushed him away, smirking at the disappointed expression Gregory wore as Mycroft freed his leather belt from the loops.

Greg was disappointed when Mycroft pushed him away from his task, but he soon grew curious as he watched Mycroft removing his belt.

Mycroft cracked the belt against his opposite hand and watched as Gregory's eyes glazed over in lust. He smiled, perfect.

Mycroft stepped forward wrapping the belt around the back of Gregory's neck before leading him to the end table in the foyer and shoving the things piled upon it to one side.

"Up," He instructed Gregory with steel in his voice and Gregory was quick to obey scrambling onto the table and sitting down.

"Good," Mycroft praised stepping closer pressing his free erection to Gregory's jean-clad one.

Mycroft leaned forward to kiss Gregory before whispering menacingly into his ear, "Hands above your head."

Greg shuddered in lust at the tone Mycroft was using; he couldn't help but imagine Mycroft as an assassin coming home from a long day to fuck his partner in crime. Greg knew such fantasies were harmless because if the choice actually came he knew he would be on the side of good.

Mycroft reached between them both and quickly unbuttoned Gregory's pants and slide his leather gloved hand to lift Gregory's bottom as Mycroft slide Gregory's jeans off.

Greg shuddered at the feel of cold table on his ass and shudder once more when Mycroft reached between them and with a leather gloved hand squeezed Greg's hard cock.

"Oh gods Mycroft please," Greg whimpered not knowing how much longer he could contain himself.

"Patience," Mycroft chided sweetly, taking Gregory's face between his hands and kissing him softly, slowly stroking his tongue throughout Gregory's mouth.

Mycroft lifted Gregory's hands above his head again and tied them together with his belt while pulling Gregory closer to him on the table and forcing Gregory to lie further down on the table. Mycroft made Gregory watch as he removed his gloves with his teeth and Mycroft gave him a predatory smirk at the end.

Mycroft brought his head down and swirled his tongue over Greg's throbbing head making Greg see stars before he heard Mycroft opening a drawer.

Mycroft slicked his fingers with the lube and pulled Gregory closer to him still as he pressed one finger against Gregory's puckered entrance.

Greg gasped, "Mycroft," He moaned the name, begging for Mycroft to enter him.

Mycroft didn't answer opting to just press his finger deep in Gregory, curling it on the withdrawal to prepare Gregory for his cock. Mycroft added another finger and by now Gregory was gasping as Mycroft reached to press against Gregory's prostate.

"Mycroft now!" Gregory ordered, tired of waiting.

Mycroft grabbed Gregory's face roughly and brought his lips to Gregory's for a deep demanding kiss as Mycroft entered Gregory pushing all the way in to rub against Gregory's prostate gland.

Greg moaned into Mycroft's mouth happily as Mycroft began to move rubbing against Greg's bundle of nerves each time.

Mycroft was gasping his pleasure as he pressed his face into Gregory's neck to lick at Gregory's frantically beating pulse before biting the tendon straining against Gregory's skin.

Mycroft was driving into Greg with great force as Greg pulled at the leather binding his hands, rubbing his wrists raw. Greg didn't care it added to the pleasure, letting go, having no control, letting Mycroft fuck him on the end table letting go, having no control, letting Mycroft fuck him on the end table in the foyer.

Mycroft was close and he could tell Gregory was too as he felt Gregory's inner muscles squeeze his cock and he let a groan of pleasure fall from his mouth.

"My-Mycroft, gonna, gonna-"Greg started but couldn't finish as Mycroft closed his mouth over Greg's and Greg spasmed beneath him. His ejaculate on his stomach and Mycroft's leather vest, Greg's head dropped back exposing his throat and Mycroft bit into it to muffle his shout of pleasure as he too fell over the edge.

Greg and Mycroft had their foreheads pressed together panting to catch their breath when Mycroft chuckled.

"What," Greg asked, looking into Mycroft's eyes.

"I'll have to wear my leather home more often," Mycroft said and they both laughed together happily as Mycroft slipped out from Greg and Greg attempted to stand on his shaking legs.


End file.
